Living Space
by joeshen
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Takeru has to live with the Yagami’s. How will this change the two best friend’s lives… and what will they do to keep it a secret?


_**Living Space**_

**Summary:** Due to certain circumstances, Takeru has to live with the Yagami's. How will this change the two best friend's lives… and what will they do to keep it a secret?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the rights, you know the drill.

A/N: Let me say that this plot is used with permission from the person who originally thought of it. Having looked back, I can't actually find it anymore, so I can't credit the original author with the idea. She got about 2 or 3 chapters in when it was stopped. I really liked this idea, so I asked if I could use it… and now here we are. ^^-b

* * *

  
**Moving In**

"Thanks again Yagami-san for letting me stay at your house while okaa-san is out of the country." A 16-year-old Takaishi Takeru said while entering the old room of Yagami Taichi.

"Don't even think about Takeru, we're happy to let you stay," and with that, left the room.

Slowly, Takeru took a look at his surroundings: soccer posters, bed, shelf of trophies, drawers… it was surprising that the room was clean, for as long as he had known Tai he hadn't exactly been the type of person that kept cleanliness at the top of his list. Taking his laptop from out of his bag, he began to find a table to set it when a piece of paper caught his eye. Quickly setting his laptop down, he took the piece of paper and began reading it.

_Hey Takeru,_

_Yamato (and my parents) told me about your living arrangements in the house, and I took the time to come back and "attempt" to clean my room. Personally I thought I did a good job! Don't worry about moving anything since it's pretty much free game in there. Since Yamato and I are crashing in the same apartment for college, I cleared out most of the drawers for your clothes as well as a space in the closet to hang up anything you need to._

_Oh yeah, before I forget, this is a secret between you and me, but there's a mini-fridge in the closet... you know, in case you get hungry or something at the dead of night. It saves time and hassle! Haha._

_Till I see ya,  
Taichi_

_PS. Do anything to Hikari in my house and I'll kill you._

Still holding the paper, Takeru fell back onto the bed. _'Go figure Taichi would say that at the end... can't believe I'm still here though…'_

::flashback – 2 weeks ago::

"Wait, you're going on an expedition?!"

"Takeru, this was part of the promotion they gave me. The paper is going to do a big segment about America. The chief editor is sending half the department on a trip to see the wonders of what America has to offer. I can't possibly expect you to stay here by yourself."

"… but if I'm not going to stay alone, then where am I staying… at dad or Yamato's place?"

"No, they're both too far away from school. I already have everything setup for you. You'll be staying with the Yagami's."

"What?!"

"Well their son offered his room as soon as he heard. I thought it was the perfect arrangement since their house is just a short walk from school… besides, don't you and Hikari always walk to school anyway?"

"bu-"

"Takeru, look… I know this isn't easy for you, but this is a chance for the both of us. I've always wanted to go visit America, and now I have that chance. You get the chance to live alone now, become independent. If there's any trouble I'll be on the fastest flight home, alright?"

"… Alright, but does that mean I can ask for a jersey from an NBA player?"

A smile appeared on Natsuko's face. "Of course, but only if I can meet one."

::present time::

That was the beginning of a three month trip for Takeru's mother, having him live with the Yagami's until she returned. The idea of staying at the Yagami's was crazy, and knowing that he was staying in the room next to Hikari's was simply… impossible.

'_I hope the guys never find out about this… it could be the end of me if they do.'_

As he began unpacking, somebody in her own room contemplating the complications of having her best friend live in the same apartment as her…

Yes, Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari were best friends. Yes, Takeru was all that anybody could ask for in a friend. Yes, it's true that he was the person that all the girls ogled in school… even she herself couldn't help but stare intently a few times during those P.E. classes. To have your 'hot' best friend staying at your house? Who in their right mind could possibly imagine this happening? _'It must be God playing a prank on me, to put him in the same household…'_

Almost in a daze, she fell backwards onto her bed, paying no mind to the clothes scattered on the bedding or her textbook falling off and hitting the ground with a thud. She still couldn't believe it when she was told…

_::flashback - 1 week ago::_

"Are you trying to be funny Onii-san?"

"Come on now Kari, would I really lie to you about something like this?"

Hikari was visiting Taichi and Yamato before school started, helping them get settled into college life. In his usual fashion, Taichi was sitting on the couch, into the current soccer game on the T.V. while Yamato had yet to return from band practice.

"How did it end up like that? Him living in our house?!"

"Yeah, he'll pretty much be staying in my roo- OH COME ON, WHERE'S THE RED CARD?!... Sorry." Grinning sheepishly at his younger sister while she gave him a look a disbelief, he continued, "Well anyway, he'll be staying in my room while his mom's taking a tour through America… at least, that's what Yamato told me."

"Isn't there another way? I mean, wouldn't living with you guys be better?"

"I don't know why you would complain Kari, you get to spend more time with him. If anything, you should be happy about it. Eh?" Taichi turned and looked at his sister, a playful smirk on his face that made her blush.

"Tai!!!"

::present time::

'_Oh god, stupid Tai. If him and Miyako ever got into a 'romantic' story babble together, it'd be the end of it for me._ She spun around on her bed, laying her face on her pillow. It was already hard enough for her to imagine that her best friend was going to be living in the same house, but the only thing separating the two of them was a simple wall.

In the sound silence, the door slowly creaks open, a blonde head popping in. "Hey Hika, you aren't asleep are you?"

Instantly Hikari shot up out of her bed. "Nope! Just deep in thought."

Takeru just smiled, wondering what she could be thinking about. "Well, I hope you're thinking of a way to tell everybody about this arrangement…"

She shook her head. "Nope, haven't thought of anything. I was thinking of just not saying anything to anybody."

She was met with a look of confusion from the blonde, but before he could respond, she quickly continued, "I mean nobody should have to know, and it's not like it would change anything. You and I always walk together to school, and nobody would notice… Besides, wouldn't it just cause more trouble? I mean, Daisuke would always be here if he found out, and Miyako will just go on into her own little world about how _scandalous_ this would be, and then everybody would eventually find out…"

"Whoa whoa, I get your point." Takeru put his hands up; too much information just passed through. "Alright, we won't tell anybody, as long as you breathe first… How you girls manage to say that much without passing out is amazing."

"I was just making a point yenno."

"Point taken, but I came in just to tell you that dinner's ready, and your mom said something about if you don't come and eat then she'll call Daisuke to come over and eat."

In an instant, Takeru realized that he was the only one standing in Hikari's room.

* * *

  
A/N: I don't like the ending, but I really just want to crank this out. Whoosh! ^^-b


End file.
